


Workaholic

by Snubberdoodle



Series: Domestic Warehouse JayRoy [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, More Warehouse Boyfriends, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 12:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12132291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snubberdoodle/pseuds/Snubberdoodle
Summary: Roy Harper was sick...





	Workaholic

Roy Harper was sick. It wasn't immediately obvious from the way he acted, but to someone who had known him for as long as Jason had it was, in fact, very obvious. He was having to lean on the wall for support just to stumble around the warehouse workshop, wrapped up in far too many blankets and still shivering. Okay, so maybe it was obvious, but there was no point trying to convince him to take a break. Jason knew from experience that if he were called out on being too ill to tinker he would just work harder to hide his symptoms. Which is why one had to take direct action when dealing with a sick Roy.

"Roy William Harper if you don't at least go lay down on the couch right now I will drag your ass up there myself."

That action did not, however, have to be kind. Jason had tried kind before. He had tried it several times, in fact. This more direct method had proven to work much better.

Roy turned in his stool to look at an arms crossed, foot tapping against the ground Jason, defiance hazy in green eyes dulled from illness. He hiked up the blanket mound around his shoulders and pointed accusingly at the other man with a socket wrench he hadn't bothered to put down. 

"Don't go all middle name on me, Peter," Roy was clearly trying to sound commanding, but the effect was ruined by what his red, stuffy nose was doing to his voice. Jason might have grinned just a little if he were not also trying to remain serious.  
"I'm more than healthy enough to... to... achoo!"  
That timing could not have been more perfect. Jason's eyebrow just about disappeared beneath his hairline as he waited out the fit of coughing and sneezing that had taken control of his partner.

It was a while before Roy was physically able to look up at him again. He was breathing hard, eyes and nose streaming, the expression on his face that of a man who had accepted defeat. Jason nodded his head pointedly at him and made a 'you were saying?' gesture with his hand.  
Roy sighed, setting the wrench down carefully as to not disturb the bits of metal and machinery cluttered about his workbench and rose shakily to his feet. A tired grin found its way onto his face and he raised his arms towards Jason.

"Carry me?"  
The other man's expression softened in spite of himself. He let a small smile creep onto his face and he hoisted Roy bridal style into his arms, blankets and all.

"I did say I would, didn't I."

"More or less." Roy chuckled breathlessly, leaning ever so slightly into Jason's chest, which did not go unnoticed. Neither did the rather violent shivering nor near silent sigh of relief as Roy closed his eyes. Jason decided not to comment on these things, leaving the man in his grip to believe they had gone undetected. As much fun as it would be to tease Roy about his behavior, he wasn't about to let all his hard work getting him to give in be undone by a snarky comment. Their usual banter could wait until he was no longer on the verge of passing out.

The trek up the loud metal staircase seemed to pass by slower than normal with Jason ending up slightly out of breath as he reached the top. Either he really needed to get in shape or this asshole needed to quit eating so many M&M's.

The thick fire- bullet- acid- and whatever else could possibly kill them-proof door leading into the house part of the warehouse had been left ajar, which normally would have bugged the hell out of him but just this once he thanked Roy's sloppiness as he slipped easily passed it.

Their living room, if you could call it that, was fairly small and far too cluttered for his liking. He tried to keep it manageably tidy, but Roy's projects always seemed to bleed into it from the workshop. There was a small pile of shoes and other various bits of clothing in front of the doorway that Jason had to carefully step over before he trudged on towards the beaten up, two person couch in front of their hand built yet incredibly functional T.V. The architect behind said T.V. had been moments away from falling asleep when they entered the living room but he jerked awake suddenly as Jason lowered him onto the couch despite how careful the other had tried to be. He jumped a bit when he hit the cushion, struggling upright and shaking his head wildly.

"Hmmm up! I'm up, I'm awake."  
Jason rolled his eyes as he made his way around a few blueprint filled boxes into the connected kitchen.

"Well you shouldn't be."  
He pointedly told the man now grasping around for the remote.  
"Go to sleep."

"No way dude, I'm not even tired."  
Came the retort from the couch, followed predictably by a very poorly covered up yawn. It was endearing for sure, but Jason made sure to audibly sigh so his disapproval would be made clear. He grabbed a teabag and two mugs from the cupboard before throwing back a very sarcastic;  
"Sure you're not."

"Hey, you're asking too much of me already. Relaxing I can survive, but sleep? I wouldn't make it!" Came Roy's indignant response. Deciding it was best to just accept the fact that his boyfriend was an unhealthy lump, Jason changed the subject.

"What do you want to drink, and before you say anything no I'm not making you coffee."

He could have sworn he heard a soft 'damn it' from over the counter before he got an actual response.

"Just some water would be great. Nothin' fancy."  
The lack of resistance was shocking but Jason wasn't about to question it. He filled both mugs with water, pouring his into the kettle on the stove. Leaving it to heat up, he walked back to the couch and handed off the mug, which may or may not have said "Blow Me I'm Hot" in flowery black lettering on the side. It was Roy's favorite coffee mug. Needless to say, Jason was not overly fond of it.

"Thanks Jaybird."  
Roy took his drink with a smile that only grew bigger once he saw the writing.  
"Hey, you even used my favorite mug."

"It's no problem; gets the thing out of my sight for a little while"  
'And it makes you smile which is nice.'  
He'd never say anything that lame out loud in a million years, but it was true. Roy made him happier than he could put into words, so he made him happy back. God that was cheesy.  
He mentally shook his head as he returned to the kitchen. What kind of a sap had this idiot turned him into?

By the time his tea was ready to drink, Roy had stopped channel surfing and had settled on some generic home improvement show. 

"What's this?"  
Jason asked, settling down on the sofa and taking a quick sip out of his own mug, which thankfully was one of they few without a dumb saying on it. Roy shrugged as he set his drink down on the wooden coffee table off to the side of the couch.

"Dunno. Yard Crashers maybe,"  
He covered himself more throughly in blankets and flopped unceremoniously sideways onto Jason's lap.  
"Not really paying attention."

Jason cocked an eyebrow down at the man with his head on his thighs, who was still staring determinedly at the screen.

"I thought you weren't going to sleep."  
He could feel Roy take in a ragged breath to respond but whatever he was going to say was drowned in a fit of coughing. Violent spasms that shook the both of them as Jason quickly sat Roy up straight again and reached over to hand him his water. It might have been a bit overkill but what's the point in being sick if you don't get pampered, right? 

After taking a long drink from his mug and placing it atop the table on Jason's side this time, Roy settled right back into his lap and continued with their conversation as if nothing had happened. Jason, yet again, decided against mentioning it.

"I'm not going to sleep, I'm just getting comfy. If we're dating you have to be my pillow," His voice was hoarse as he turned his head to look up at Jason and gave as cheeky of a grin as he could muster.  
"No exceptions."

Jason nodded his head in mock understanding.  
"Seems fair enough."

He threaded his fingers through Roy's wavy ginger hair as their attentions returned to what was, in fact, Yard Crashers. The occasional wiggle or cough from the man at his side quickly faded into deep, raspy breaths, and Roy was deeply asleep in no time at all, snoring loudly before Jason had even finished his tea.

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another JayRoy fic, solidifying my place in this community. This one took a while, unlike the previous two, but sadly it doesn't really show. Oh well, it's not that bad. I'll take it. Anywho, comments and criticism welcome and encouraged (please) and I hope you liked how this turned out!


End file.
